looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Adolf Hitler
Adolf Hitler was the leader of Germany from 1933-1945 and one of modern history's most hated and notorious figures. Hitler first was appointed chancellor in 1933, but he began to change all of the laws of the Weimar Republican Germany, including free speech and voting, and soon became known to the Holocaust survivors and the average German people as a totalitarian dictator. Biography Adolf Hitler was born in Austria in 1889 and moved to Germany in 1913. He attempted to overthrow the government in the 1920s and was imprisoned. During the time in prison, he wrote a memoir Mein Kampf ("My Struggle"). He was released one year later, and began to gain support by promoting anti-semitism and made the Nazi political party at the time more notable. The Nazi political party grew in the 1920s and appointed Adolf Hitler as chancellor in 1933. Hitler believed the Jewish population was causing economic problems for Germany because they ran banks and dealt with money. To deal with them, Hitler opened labor camps in the empire to kidnap Jewish people in the German Empire and enslave them to death. Those who refused to work for Hitler were immediately killed upon arrival. The people running the camps were brutal and the camps were unsanitary. To prevent escape, Hitler ordered barbed wire to be placed around the fences to poke or hurt anyone who tried to escape. In addition, if that failed, people could risk getting shot and killed by the guards. The best known labor camp in the Nazi empire, was Auschwitz-Birkaneau in Poland. This was known as the arrival camp for many Jewish people. The camp had barracks and limited food. The camp was finally closed in January 1945 after being liberated by the United States and the United Kingdom. Many Jewish people who survived the camps wrote memoirs describing the conditions, a notable person being Elie Wiesel's memoir Night. It is now a museum. Hitler ordered the German army to invade Poland in 1939, which in the process started World War II. Hitler also partnered with other dictators such as Benito Mussolini in Italy and Hirohito in Japan. Hitler's army captured many countries in Europe and enslaved their Jewish populations as well. The United Kingdom entered the war when France was captured in 1940. Shortly after, the Battle of Britain begun, a surprise attack that hit the city of London, killing many innocent tourists and people. Benito Mussolini was killed in 1943 and the Axis domination in Europe began to decline. During this time, the United States entered the war with Europe, as their part in World War II with Japan was a separate conflict than Europe's. Hitler unofficially married his long-time lover Eva Braun one day before his death. The next day, Hitler committed suicide on April 30, 1945 after seeing the demise of his utopia. His wife also killed herself that same day. After Hitler died, Nazi Germany surrendered and war crimes were charged against many of Hitler's officials and assistants. However, the war only ended in Europe, as the Japanese Empire was not ready to give up quite yet. Character in the Cartoons During the war, he was used as a symbol for all that the Allies were fighting against and became the main antagonist of countless wartime propaganda cartoons, some of the most famous being of the cartoons now known collectively as Looney Tunes. Unlike Disney, who tended to take a more "mock" documentary of Nazism, the Looney Tunes cartoons were more blatant in their contempt for Hitler and he was a wild, exaggerated yet genuinely reviled character in every short that featured him. Appearances Adolf Hitler has appeared in thirteen Looney Tunes cartoons to date, ten of which as a human. In each of these, he appears in a caricature form and typically faces one of the Looney Tunes characters (the most prominent ones being Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck). * "Bosko's Picture Show" (cameo) (1933) (first appearance of Adolf Hitler in a Warner Bros. cartoon) (no lines) * "She Was an Acrobat's Daughter" (cameo) (1937) (appears on the movie screen) (no lines) * "Nutty News" (1942) * "The Ducktators" (caricatured as a duck) (1942) * "Eatin' on the Cuff or The Moth Who Came to Dinner" (caricatured as a fox) (1942) * "The Fifth-Column Mouse" (caricatured as a cat) (1943) * "Tokio Jokio" (1943) * "Tin Pan Alley Cats" (1943) * "Scrap Happy Daffy" (1943) * "Daffy - The Commando" (1943) * "Plane Daffy" (1944) * "Russian Rhapsody" (1944) * "Herr Meets Hare" (1945) (final Hitler cartoon) He also appears in the following Private Snafu cartoons: *"Spies" *"Booby Traps" Gallery Bosko's_Picture_Show-Hitler_and_Durante.png|"Bosko's Picture Show" (left) She_Was_an_Acrobat's_Daughter-Adolf_Hitler.png|"She Was an Acrobat's Daughter" Lt hitler nutty news.jpg|"Nutty News" lt hitler eatin on the cuff.jpg|"Eatin on the Cuff" Adolf Hitler Looney Tunes-2-.jpg tin pan hitler.png|Hitler seen in "Tin Pan Alley Cats" with a caricature of A Hideki Tōjō tin pan hitler 2.png|Again from "Tin Pan Alley Cats" but seen with A Joseph Stalin Adolf_Hitler_Looney_Tunes.png|"Scrap Happy Daffy" Char 45576 thumb.jpg|"Russian Rhapsody" Char 45756.jpg|"Herr Meets Hare" Daffy - The Commando 031 0001.jpg References Category:Nazis Category:Characters Category:Looney Tunes Characters Category:Males Category:Real People Category:Humans Category:Characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Deceased Category:1945 Deaths Category:1933 Introductions Category:1889 Births